The Night Before the Promised Day
by Avernian
Summary: He came for her the night before the Promised Day. Though it was not her prince that appeared out of the shadows, but Greed who stalked towards her with the firelight glinting in his violet eyes. Oneshot Smut, Lan Fan/Greed/Ling Yao. Rated M for a reason.


He came for her the night before the Promised Day.

Though it was not her prince that appeared out of the shadows, but the beast, the homunculus, Greed who stalked towards her with the firelight glinting in his violet eyes, a smirk twisting on the Young Lord's features.

She had stayed behind in the forest while the others had returned to the small village outside the dense trees to get a few hours precious sleep before daybreak and the fight for their lives and the lives of all of Amestris, but she could not rest, not after seeing the prince for the first time in months. The fire was dying to bright embers, casting her crouching form in a small wave of light and glinting off her discarded mask, while she searched desperately for his chi in the surrounding darkness, but there was nothing to be sensed except the humming of restless souls beneath the ground. Her guard was down; her chi was surging with anxiety and a heart wrenching loss that she couldn't explain, she shouldn't have been pondering why the prince had left them after they were finally reunited when there was so much danger and evil pressing in on them from all sides…her grandfather would have been ashamed to find out that she was so easily sunk up on.

He was instantly behind her, his powerful chi hitting her like a storm, pushing the air from her lungs with a whoosh. She stood and pivoted, extracting her kunai to attack the unknown assailant, but it was too late; arms wrapped around her flesh arm and automail arm trapping them to the sides of her body, the arms were encased in a charcoal shield that added even more pressure against her chest and the hand that rested lazily next her ribs shone bright red with an ouroboros tattoo; with a forced gasp, realization struck her like an alchemic blast: Greed.

She stilled, trying to calm her flow of chi and relax her mind, becoming increasingly aware of the body molded against her back and the hot breath against her neck. She was trapped unless she planned on seriously hurting the Young Prince to escaped the beast's grasp, and that wasn't an option; she was in the mercy of the homunculus now, with only the hope that her Lord would not let the monster hurt her or would be able to control Greed if it were to reach that point, but right now all she could do was lax her body and wait for the beast to speak.

She didn't have to wait long; he spoke against her ear, his breath warm against the exposed skin, making her shiver slightly despite herself. "Hey there toots, didn't scare ya, did I? Saw ya sitting there all by your lonesome and I thought I'd drop in and give ya some company." His voice was light, joking, but his grip tightened around her by another fraction of an inch, making it even more difficult for her to force oxygen into her lungs. Despite the pain shooting through her chest and flesh arm, her voice was firm, unwavering when it answered. "The only company I _want_ is that of the Young Lord, _homunculus_, now release me and return this body to the Prince." He laughed deeply, the sound of it vibrating down her spinal cord. "Ah now don't be like that, and here I was being all nice… And as for this body, we've already discussed this sweetheart, it's mine now and I don't give up what's _mine_. I am Greed the avaricious after all." His answer wasn't at all surprising to her, but nonetheless, she still felt a frustrating twitch at his swelling confidence. It made her sick to hear such arrogance being spoken with the Prince's body. "Then there is nothing left to discuss, beast; now let-", her voice broke off as Greed's lips brushed across her neck, a light touch that seared deep into her skin.

Greed's lips, no the Prince's lips, were soft, softer than she could have ever imagined, not that she imagined things like that about the Prince a lot, but it would be a lie if she emitted that she hadn't dreamed about the Prince on occasions, especially since their time in Amestris. She was his guardian, her whole being was devoted to his protection and happiness; to obey any order, even sacrifice her life if need be and she would, without hesitation, her left arm was only a small part of her body that she would offer for the Prince's life. Her face flushed as Greed lips returned to her unblemished skin, leaving longer kisses along her neck until his mouth found the soft skin behind her ear where his tongue began to make slow, painfully slow, licks against the reddening skin. Her breathing hitched and that made her chest ache with the urge to be able to breathe freely. Her thoughts were scrambling, and to her complete horror, her body was getting hot; this is _Greed_ her mind reared, the demon that swallowed the Young Lord, this shouldn't feel this good…this isn't _Ling_. But it did, it felt amazing. A tremor ran through her body and the beast stopped his intrusion, a snicker pulling across his lips that still rested on the now slick skin. "For someone who wants to go free, you sure aren't putting up a struggle, babe. If my instincts don't deceive me, I do believe your enjoying my _company _after all." Now that his soft lips weren't attacking her senses, panic, unbidden and overwhelming, consumed her, followed by an even more powerful wave of anger and humiliation, so that when she spoke, her voice was laced with venom, hissing into the still air, "_Get…the…fuck…off…of…me, now Greed_."

Each word was spoken slowly, puncturing the darkness around them. Her face was burning with a mixture of the nerves still rocking from his lips and complete embarrassment. "Oh ho, a mouth you've got on you. Fiery, I like that. A little pep is always a welcome trait I like to have in my things." Her chi spiked, she was in no way one of his _things _as he so boldly stated. "Greed, your narcissism is nauseating, a disgusting disease tainting the Prince's body, and one of these days, very soon, I'm going to cut you from his body and destroy you. Until then, take your hands off me." The anger was returning her to her surroundings and to the matters at hand: her only concern was to return Master Ling to his body, ridding him of the beast's entrapment. But her resolve wavered with his next words. "Well now, those are some harsh words. Ya know the brat just wanted to see ya, and me, being the nice guy I am, thought I'd give the kid a treat. After all you could be nothing more than a broken toy after tomorrow, and the Prince is worried about you. _I know_; it's a nagging little headache in the back of my head; very irritating if you must know…though this trip does come with some perks for myself. "And she felt a wide grin spread across his mouth. Her body slackened in his hold as his words sunk in…_the Prince was worried about her, worried about her dying tomorrow and had persuaded the homunculus to come and see her. _During her musing, Greed returned to kissing her neck, nipping with his teeth, and she sank back into a cloudy haze.

"The Young Lord is…worried about me…a mere servant." She spoke the last part quietly and with a bitterness that she didn't understand; she was born a servant, she had grown complacent with that fact years ago, so why now, in this moment with Greed pressing his body harder into her back, did she suddenly resent her lower class. He pulled back to breath, "Yup, sure is. I mean shit, one of the reasons I'm even in this body is because of you. Said he couldn't bare coming back empty handed, not after you gave up this (His fingers slid along the gleaming automail.). So in a way I should be thanking you sweetness." Her stomach lurched, and her heart fluttered, did the Prince really do this for her? She opened her mouth to ask, when she was cut off as Greed bite hard into her neck, sucking and licking the flesh until it bruised, a guttural moan slipped through her lips before she could stop the noise and Greed responded with a low growl, deep in his throat that shook around the mark he had left on her skin. "One thing about me babe, I _never _lie." With inhuman speed he dropped the two of them onto the forest floor, with his back leaning against the fallen log behind the dying fire, her body still secured in his arms, pulling her back to rest against his chest.

She flushed and turned a brighter shade of red, as her curved backside slide across a hardness that she only knew too well what it was. Greed's grip loosened enough to be able to swift her lower body back across that hardening lump, in slow tantalizing circles he dragged her ass along his body. Her body was betraying her, becoming hot, as another moan left her lips. Greed's lips found the other side of her neck that he hadn't already marked and started sucking on the flesh, his tongue mimicking the movements of his hips. It was too much, this was not right, forbidden even, and yet she wanted more. Shamefully, she breathed out softly, pleading through the pleasure, "_Please_, stop…this isn't right. It is _forbidden_; the Lord…will become Emperor soon. You will shame him." Greed didn't stop at first, nor did he even act as if he had even heard her, instead continuing until another moaned sneaked out her throat.

"Why are you so desperate to stop, toots? Your loving this, I can _feel_ it. And as for shaming the kid, I _seriously _doubt the thoughts crossing his mind. I'm not the only one who wants to _fuck _(His voice grew deeper.) you right now. He's feeling everything I am, and we want it all. The Prince was just too hesitant to act because you're his unwavering, _devoting_ vassal, but I don't have those boundaries with you. So I'm going to help us all get what we _want_." Her mind was reeling, the Young Lord wanted her, cared for her despite their Xing customs, and now the beast was going to be the catalyst that forced them together, literally. In her silence, Greed had removed one of his arms from holding her down, the other still coated in the Ultimate shield, and powerful enough to restrain both of her arms simultaneously, and before she had processed her thoughts regarding his statement, he had made her discussion for her. She melted as his hand aggressively clamped over her warm center, rubbing her through the fabric of her pants.

The moans that escaped now went unnoticed to her as her body swam with the pleasure of his hands, and she subconsciously arched her neck to give Greed a better angle. She was getting hotter and hotter the longer he touched her and she could feel a slick wetness start to soak into her under wrappings. Her legs began to shake against his legs, and the homunculus laughed as he felt her excitement heat up his stroking fingers. "Damn, your hot down there, I must be really turning you on, huh?" Despite the obvious, she opened her mouth to deny said pleasure, when his hand dipped under her pants and easily shifted aside her last protection to that tender spot. She cried out as his fingers slid across her slit, her body felt like it was going to explode and he hadn't even really down anything. The blush that seared across her checks was bright red.

Her breathing was hitching with each stroke he inflicted upon her body, and she felt that his breath against her neck was irregular too and the hardness pushing against her ass was so stiff now. And then she screamed, she screamed and was worried the villagers might hear, for Greed had dipped a finger into her lips and into the core of her body, pushing in and out with a feverish flicking. She was so wet, making her body open for him and with her arms pinned all she could do was writhe against his body and try to find an outlet to all the building pressure. "That's my girl, wriggle some more. You're so fucking _wet_ Lan Fan…we're loving it." Greed snickered and she blushed, if possible, a shade darker than before. Maybe it was the way Greed said her name, or maybe it was just plain frustration at being teased when she felt so hot and bothered, but she wanted to move, she wanted to use her arms, to touch him.

"Please, _Greed_…let go of my arms." He stilled at the sound of his name, and his breath escaped in a hiss; he'd enjoyed that. Instead of granting her wish, he slid his fingers out of her core and glided his slick fingers to the bundle of nerves at the top of her slit, pinching it until she cried out. "Now, what would you do if I let you go? You're not going to run away are you?" His question was light hearted, but his voice was deep, husky and his fingers continued to squeeze, making the question seem more important than it sounded. Did the beast fear once I was free, I would attack, or leave him? It was hard to speak and not moan, but she managed to squeeze out, "I won't run away…I promise…I just want to touch you." Her voiced died down with embarrassment, but Greed laughed anyway, obviously happy with her answer.

"That's hot. Okay, so here's the deal, I'll let you go, but just you remember that if you do get the sudden urge to dart, I will catch you, cuz this isn't stopping babe. When I let go, you turn around, got it?" She nodded her head impatiently, eager to move. He slid his hand out of her pants, dragging his fingers against her skin; she could smell the sweet scent of her sex on his fingers. Then the arm that was trapping her arms was gone, and using her years of combat training, she flipped over with ease to slam her lips against his. His eyes flashed with surprise before resolving into a look suitable for the incarnation of greed itself, as his hand wrapped around her neck to pull her further into his mouth. The Prince's lips and mouth tasted so good, lingering on her lips making her crave more. Her tongue and that of the demons danced around each other, battling the other for control. She had never done this before, but her body moved on instinct, pushing her breasts against his chest, wanting to touch as much of his body as she could. He shifted her weight so that she was now straddling his hips, their intimate parts brushing through their clothes. She was mewling into his mouth and he was growling into hers, the sound inhuman.

Things were going too fast, a hot desperation poured over her; she wanted them now, she wanted Ling, wanted to take comfort in his love and touch, fearing this might be the only time they will be together, and she even wanted Greed, wanted his searing touch and possessive stares. It felt as if, if she didn't join him now, then it would be over, everything would end. It was as though Greed felt her burning desire because he ripped his mouth from hers and ordered, "Stand up and take off your clothes unless you want them ripped off." She stood on shaking feet and brought trembling fingers to her tunic and body armor. Now that she was standing in front of Greed, while he looked on as if she were a much anticipated show, she felt nervous. She had never been unclothed in front of a man before, let alone the Young Prince and a homunculus. Noticing her hesitation, Greed, much to her dislike, smiled up at her. "This is your first time, isn't it sweetheart? Now, don't give me the scowl, I'm not giving you shit. Relax, I want you and so does Ling, were going to enjoy whatever it is your _hiding_ under there." She still seemed unconvinced because he added, "Listen, you're a very beautiful girl, there's nothing for you to worry about, trust me; remember, I _never_ lie." It was sweet, and since it was coming from a beast the effect was weird, but worked nonetheless.

She removed her armor, weapons, tunic, and pants with semi-ease tossing them onto the dirty ground, when she was left in only her under wraps, she paused for a fraction of a second, before taking a deep breath and yanking the last barriers away. She stood pale, curvy, and still under the moonlight, a heavy blush across her face as she deliberately refused to meet Greed's and the Prince's eyes, instead staring steadily at her bare feet. She looked up sharply though when a loud whistled pierced the night, followed by a whoop of satisfaction. Greed's eyes were racking across her body, a very possessive and primal look in his violet eyes. "Hot damn, you're fucking gorgeous sweet checks; that Prince has really got a good eye for women! This has got to be my lucky night! Now turn around slowly, I wanna get a good look at ya. Oh, and take down your hair." She didn't know if she was flattered or insulted, but turned around anyway taking her hair out of its normal topknot and letting it cascade over her bare shoulders; she slowed down so Greed could get a long look at her backside and her hair reflecting the moon's light. She gasped as she finished the turn; Greed had released his stiff member from the retraining cloth and was coating it in glistening layer of saliva. Her Prince was big and her body tightened with anticipation.

"Hop on down babe." His trademark smirk was back in place. She walked forward like a women damned, feeling a numbing calm wash over her as she lowered her hips towards the pulsing organ. An inch apart, her arms draped across his shoulders, his hands digging into her hips, she looked into his eyes and her body stiffened. The eyes staring back were not that of the homunculus, but that of the Young Lords: _Ling Yao_. Panic boiled in her stomach, and shame filled her chest; she felt a guilty weight settle upon her. "My Lord…?" She breathed the question like a child caught doing something it shouldn't have been. Then he was pushing up into her, forcing her virgin tissue to stretch around his stiff intrusion; a scream ripped from her throat as the barrier, marking her innocence, was torn apart. The sensations of the joining left her mind in a state of complete mush. The pain was white hot, but as the hilt of his member touched her body, the pain subsided, slowing leaking into an unexplainable pleasure as he rocked in and out of her still slick opening. She moaned with abandon, his name flowing from her swollen lips: _Ling, Ling, Oh fuck, Ling, don't stop. _Her forehead pressed against his as they reached a rhythm that was increasing with speed and force the longer they went. The sloppy sounds their bodies were making as they thrust against each other sounded loud in the silence surrounding them, but neither of them seemed to register the ungodly noises leaking from their writhing bodies.

"Lan Fan…you feel so good…wanted to…for a long time…Lan Fan." The Prince's words were disconcerted, but his voice accompanied by the movement of his hips and the pressure of his hands as he drove her hips to meet his thrust, brought her screaming as an orgasm flowed from her toes to the tip of her head. "LING!" His name was like fuel and his speed reached a crushing level, sliding over that spot, that special spot that sent spikes through her body, making it erupt in goose bumps. Her fingers tightened around his shoulders and she placed a heated kiss against his lips before pulling away to moan loudly again. "Fuck…Greed's coming back…can't stop him…Lan." And just like that the Prince was gone.

Her mind and body was still twitching with her first orgasm, and the sudden loss of the Young Lord that she didn't noticed that she had been moved until her hands and knees touched the hard forest floor, and Greed pushed back into her body from behind her. The angle of deeper, and her toes curled as Greed poured his entire weight into her body, growling above her. His hands found her bruised hips again, except with the addition of the Ultimate shield, and jerked her body back against his force. Her arms were trembling from the mounting pleasure; she felt as if her body was going to collapse in on itself if she didn't find a way to redirect all this pleasure. "Say…my…name." His words were spoken in a grunting voice and she felt even wetter than before. "_Greed, Greed! Right there…shit…Greed…!" _She was surprised at the begging quality of her screams, but the beast showed his excitement by increasing his already demanded speed. She cried into the open night air, a sound that echoed against the trees, as a second orgasm slammed into her, unexpected and fueled by the first. "FUCK!" Her body slumped forward, held up only by the demons crushing fingers, completely exhausted.

Then there was a burning heat between her thighs and she knew that Greed and Prince had cum. With three more slow thrust, Greed stilled, leaning against her back, to groan in her hair, and place a gentle kiss upon the back of her neck. A simple praise was whispered across her skin, before he pulled out; she hissed at the emptiness. There was a silence in which she swam in the afterglow, a feeling of bliss sweeping throughout her nerves. She felt calmer, despite the fact that she had just had _sex _with her Master and a demon, in the middle of the night before they day that would surly see to the deaths of some of her companions. Although, none of that mattered right now, just a far off worry that didn't have a solid foot in this reality. Greed was getting to his feet after he had replaced his member back in his pants, wrapping a hand around her upper arm to pull her to her feet as well; her balance swayed as the endorphins started to fade and a distant pain crept up her legs and into her thighs. She didn't know if she was expected to say something now that it was over, because Greed just stood there looking down into her face with an unreadable expression. Had she done something wrong? He must have seen her doubt flicker across her face, for a second later she was being pressed into a tight hug. His body was stiff at first, but relaxed when her arms snaked around his waist and she laid her head against his chest. She felt his heart still racing.

"That was amazing toots, you were fantastic. The Prince was pretty ecstatic and I won't deny that I had a blast, just…don't get yourself killed tomorrow alright girlie. I won't be pleased to lose such a gift." He paused, and was she mistaken in hearing genuine concern for her wellbeing? "I'm serious Lan Fan (He spoke her name in a quiet voice.) don't you dare thing about dying tomorrow. Your _mine_ now and I like my things in one piece." He pulled back from her quickly, as though he had said too much, but replaced that second of caring with his wide snickering grin, before pressing his lips to hers for a brief moment, then completely leaving her side. "See ya around sexy." And with a graceful leap he had disappeared into the thick overgrowth of the treetops.

She stood there, the last embers bathing her pale skin in a reddish glow, as she wondered what tomorrow would bring and how their lives would change if they survived.


End file.
